


Grave Digger

by SoldierNation



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brock a connu beaucoup de monde, Brock est pas doué, Brock est un connard, Cette fanfiction ne va pas être drôle tout le temps, Clint et Brock sont le pire duo possible si vous voulez qu'il reste sage, Coulson surveille ses arrières après Grant Ward, Depression, Good Brock Rumlow, Jamais même, M/M, Mais il peut aussi être gentil, OC Psychiatre du SHIELD, Psychologie, STRIKE Alpha - Freeform, douleur, enfin un peu quand même, remise en question
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierNation/pseuds/SoldierNation
Summary: Résumé :  Parce qu'entre Amour et Haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, et que chaque action peut-être expliqué mais pas justifier, Brock se retrouve coincé avec un psychologue à devoir parler de sa vie passé, de ses actes qu'il aurait préféré enterrer.





	Grave Digger

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre cela va prendre, je sais déjà la fin et comment elle va se dérouler mais si je peux creuser un maximum les origines du personnages et la vision que j'ai de lui, alors je pense que je vais le faire. J'ai trouver trop d'incohérence sur le film Captain America: Winter Soldier. Le film est une adaptation, donc j'ai complètement mis de côté les comics au sujet de Brock. Car dans les comics je ne remet pas en question que Brock soit là pour servir HYDRA, il le montre à plusieurs reprise qu'il est loyale. Mais celui du film... Je ne le trouve pas vraiment loyale. Et Agent Of SHIELD ma bien aidé à comprendre certaines chose sur leurs vision d'HYDRA, du SHIELD et comment HYDRA à infiltré celui-ci. Donc, je vous laisse découvrir ce que j'en est conclus sur Brock.

CHAPITRE 1 

« Save me if you can. Save me… »

Amérique du Nord  
Washington, D.C. - Hôpital Mental Health  
Patient Brock Rumlow  
13h23 – 11 Mai 2015

\- « Agent Rumlow, comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?  
-Je ne suis plus un Agent… Soupira t-il doucement face à la triste réalité. Fatigué. Et j'ai mal.»

Le silence dans la pièce avait la fâcheuse manie de mettre Brock mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas facile de parler tous les jours, et Brock n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise face à ce genre de personne. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, le brun gardait les jambes écartées, les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs, il bougeait nerveusement sa jambe en gardant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux orangés parcouraient la pièce en espérant trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit. Maintenant que son corps retrouvait à nouveau ses défenses immunitaires, Brock était forcé de voir un Psychiatre tous les jours. Comment l'hôpital avait-il les moyens de se payer un psychiatre ? Aucune idée, mais Brock était un patient privilégié, c'était ce qu'il avait entendu en tout cas...Les infirmières étaient beaucoup trop bavardes.

\-  « Prenez-vous les somnifères ?  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi donc ? Ils sont là pour vous aider à dormir.  
-Non… Non si je les prends quelqu'un pourrait en profiter pour me mettre une balle dans la tête. »

Brock serra l’accoudoir, fixant la grande baie vitré, il gardait la capuche sur sa tête, quelques bandages recouvraient presque l'intégralité de son visage. Sa jambe s'agitait toujours nerveusement, Brock était toujours nerveux, prêt à bondir sur la première chose qui lui faisait peur, seulement il était maigre, il avait beaucoup perdu en masse musculaire. Il était faible...et il avait horreur de ça. Même si il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas reprendre des exercices physiques, mais plus il attendait, et plus cela s'aggravait.

« Quelque chose vous empêche de dormir ? »

Brock tourna la tête en direction de l'homme assis dans le fauteuil en face, les grandes baies vitrées offraient de la lumière alors que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Brock préférait largement cette ambiance, l'endroit faisait ainsi moins froid...moins hospitalier. Les étagères, la table basse et le bureau étaient tous en bois, un bois foncé. Les lèvres entrouvertes, le brun fixait l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année devant lui, son regard n'était d'ailleurs pas des plus doux envers cet homme qui ne faisait que son travail mais Brock n'appréciait pas qu'on fouille dans sa tête, ni parler de choses qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Il tapota du pouce l'accoudoir de sa main gauche avant de baisser le regard sur la table basse pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Quelque chose vous empêche de dormir ? »

Un homme, blond, difficile à satisfaire au lit. Brock cacha son sourire derrière sa main, fixant simplement la table basse.

Amérique du Nord  
Washington, D.C. - Triskelion  
14h45 - Ascenseur – 10 Mai 2014

Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient tout juste de s'ouvrir sur le brun, l'Agent Rumlow rentra dedans, saluant Steve Rogers en uniforme de Captain America. L'ascenseur fait de verre referma ses portes, une voix féminine annonçait les grades et le nom des deux Agent qui étaient montés alors qu'ils réclamèrent chacun un étage identique.

\- « Captain, Salua Brock d'un signe de tête.  
-Rumlow. »

Brock appuya sur son étage, les mains croisés devant lui il fixait le compte à rebours des étages, seul dans l'ascenseur avec le blond, il restait dos à lui, habillé de son uniforme du SHIELD, ses matraques à sa hanche, les menottes dans son dos, un pistolet à sa jambe et une paire de mitaine aux mains.

\- « Tu es seul aujourd'hui.  
-J'ai réussi à me libérer quelque minutes, répondit Brock avant d'appuyer sur l'arrêt d'urgence et se retourner vers le blond.  
-Et les autres ?  
-Cafétéria pour le moment.»

Rogers sourit doucement, amusé, Brock restait dos à lui, souriant à son tour alors que l'ascenseur était à présent coincé entre deux étages.

« -Je vois, c'est plutôt bien pour nous, dit il en reniflant, changeant d'appuis sur sa jambe gauche.  
-On a quelques minutes en effet »

Brock tourna la tête pour voir Steve, le sourire au lèvres, plongeant son regard orangé dans celui bleu océan de Rogers.

« -Seulement quelques minutes ?  
-Steve, sois raisonnable, tu sais parfaitement qu'on ne peut pas bloquer trop longtemps cet ascenseur sans attirer l'attention. Mais on fera ça sous la douche si tu veux»

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Brock attrapa sa matraque électrique sans pour autant l'allumer, se rapprochant doucement de Steve avant de le pousser contre la parois de l'ascenseur avec le bout de celle-ci en souriant, observant plus en détail ses yeux bleus. Steve avait reculé comme le petit soldat obéissant qu'il était, se laissant à la merci de Brock qui rangeait doucement sa matraque pour embrasser la mâchoire du blond. Rumlow attrapa doucement l'un des poignets de Steve et lui passa la première menotte avant d'attacher sa seconde main à la paroi de l’ascenseur grâce à l’électro-aimant. Le blond frissonna en sentant les lèvres de Rumlow contre sa mâchoire. Brock bloqua le deuxième poignet de Steve avec l'autre menotte et se décida doucement à coller son bassin contre celui de Rogers.

« -Tu devras donc prendre ta douche en même temps que moi…  
-Bien sûr. »

Brock souffla, doucement amusé contre la peau du blond, il remonta pour attaquer doucement son oreille et laisser son souffle se déposer au creux de celle-ci faisait frissonner le blond qui fermait un peu les yeux. Il mordilla doucement le lobe de son oreille avant de parcourir son cou et revenir sur ses lèvres qu'il frôla à peine, laissant son souffle se mélanger à celui du blond.

« -Je hais ton costume Steve… Il m'empêche de faire ce que je veux  
-Mmmh étrange d'habitude il est au centre de tous les fantasmes.  
-Tu es le centre de mes fantasmes Steve. »

Le blond soupira, amusé, bougeant un peu les doigts alors que la frustration de ne pas pouvoir toucher son amant commencer à le titiller lentement. Brock baissa le regard le temps de défaire la ceinture de Steve avant de revenir attaquait ses lèvres pour l'occuper le temps que sa main glisse lentement dans le pantalon et le caleçon du blond. Rogers cassa le baiser doucement, soupirant de bien être.

« -Tu vas droit au but…  
-On a pas toute la journée Cap. »

Brock baissa un peu le pantalon du blond pour laisser dépasser l'objet temps convoité, un petit sourire tira ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait bien que de simples caresses faisaient beaucoup d'effet au blond. Passant sa main sur le début d'érection de Steve, il l'embrassa doucement à nouveau avant de tirer le col de son haut et laisser une marque de dents qu'il savait bien cachée par l'uniforme du blondinet. Les gens avaient beau croire Steve innocent, Brock savait qu'au lit, il était une bête de sexe qui en redemandait plus qu'il ne pouvait offrir. Steve écarta un peu les jambes alors que Brock retirait sa mitaine et la mis dans sa poche arrière avant de revenir dans le pantalon du blond. Il retourna embrasser la peau fine de son cou, écoutant la respiration du blond s’accélérer alors qu'il commençait doucement à masturber ce membre épais qui se dressait fièrement entre les jambes du gentil soldat attaché à la paroi de l’ascenseur. Il sourit doucement, appréciant le premier gémissement camouflé par le blond. Il força Steve à écarter un peu plus les jambes avec l'une des siennes, chose que Steve fit docilement.

« -Good Boy. »

Steve grogna à cette appellation avant d'ouvrir un peu les yeux et fronça les sourcils en le regardant, Brock souriait, levant la tête pour le regarder alors qu'il venait de trouver son entré, forçant alors sur l'anneau de chair, il le pénétra d'un doigt, faisant grogner un peu plus Steve qui ferma à nouveau les yeux pour profiter de ce petit jeu.

« -Ne grogne pas Cap »

Brock commença doucement des vas et vient pour habituer un peu le corps de Steve à recevoir quelque chose, il retira son doigt, utilisant le précome qui coulait le long de la verge du blond pour lubrifier un peu l'entrée et forcer le passage avec un deuxième doigts. Steve serra les poings et poussa un soupir de bien être, seulement son corps en voulait déjà plus. Le blond bougeait doucement son bassin pour accompagner les mouvements du brun, seulement Brock ne le voyait pas du même avis, il plaqua son bassin contre celui du blond et le força à ne pas bouger. Brock attaqua à nouveau les lèvres du blond, sentant parfaitement la frustration qui se dégageait de celui-ci. Il introduit un troisième doigt, commençant à bouger le tout un peu plus rapidement et retourna attaquer sa mâchoire sans laisser de traces.

« -Brock, ne me fais pas attendre.  
-Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de patient Steve  
-Je...Pas pour ça ! Allez s'il te plait ! »

Brock fit la sourde oreille, continuant de lui donner le maximum de plaisir que ses doigts le lui permettait, il faisait en sorte de faire monter le plaisir le plus haut possible avant de retirer sa main, les soupirs de Steve s'arrêtèrent alors et se transformèrent en grognement de frustration que Brock n'écouta pas. Embrassant une dernière fois les lèvres du blond, il essuya sa mains avant de remettre sa mitaine et se replaça correctement devant les portes de l’ascenseur avant de le remettre en marche.

« -Rumlow...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Brock avait repris un air professionnel, tournant la tête vers Steve il lui sourit malgré tout avec beaucoup de malice.

« -Je t'avais dit que cela serait court, je n'ai jamais dit que j'irais au bout des choses.  
-Détache moi au moins !  
-Oups….Désolé »

Brock retira les menottes avant de les mettre dans son dos et laisser Steve se rhabiller rapidement un peu gêné mais surtout en colère et frustré.

«-Tu vas pas me laisser dans cet état ?  
-Pourquoi pas, oh d'ailleurs on a une réunion dans deux minutes, ça va te laisser le temps de te soulager dans les toilettes non ? »

Brock restait fier de son petit tour, seulement Steve ne le voyait pas du même œil, foudroyant Brock d'un regard noir, il remit sa tenue en place, essayant de cacher son érection dans ce costume beaucoup trop moulant.

« -Je vais te tuer Brock. »

L'ascenseur venait d'arriver à l'étage de la réunion, Brock regarda les portes s'ouvrir alors que Steve avait réussit à remettre sa ceinture correctement. Heureusement le couloir était vide, mais Brock avait parfois tendance à oublier que les caméras de surveillance était disposées un peu partout dans ce bâtiment.

« -Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te faire la même chose ? »

Le blond le suivait alors que Brock marchait à côté de lui en souriant.

« -Tu n'oserais pas Cap, mais j’attends de voir si tu veux, on dit Vendredi ? »

Steve se retient de l'insulter avant de le suivre, le reste du trajet restait dans le plus grand des calmes jusqu'à la salle de réunion, Brock retrouvait un regard professionnel alors que Steve essayait d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer et surtout calmer ses hormones qui n'en pouvaient plus.

Amérique du Nord  
Washington, D.C. - Hôpital Mental Health  
Patient Brock Rumlow  
13h25 – 11 Mai 2015

« -Brock… ? Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? »

Le brun retourna son attention sur le médecin assis dans le fauteuil, il l'observa rapidement avant de se racler la gorge.

« -Vous...pouvez répéter ? »

Brock se redressa, refermant ses jambes avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Il avait une vue sur la ville...Il ne voyait pas bien la ville de sa chambre, il avait la sensation de découvrir le monde, c'était comme être captif, sans espoir de sortir… Le SHIELD n'avait pas prévu que Brock survive, à présent, malgré la guerre qui s'était déclaré entre HYDRA, le Gouvernement et le SHIELD, Brock était pris entre les coups de feu...encore. Il était sous la surveillance d'Agents du SHIELD que Coulson avait longuement jugé fiable. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était réveillé, et en effet les Agents semblaient fiables, méprisants et refusant totalement de lui parler. Mais Brock pouvait les entendre parler de lui derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il surmonterait tout ça, il avait connu pire.

« -Quelque chose vous empêche de dormir ?  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Pourtant vous semblez fatigué. »

Brock se lécha la lèvre avant de les pinçer nerveusement et d’arrêter de bouger sa jambe avant de passer une main sur son visage à moitié bandé.

« -J'ai mal… J'ai du mal à dormir à cause de la douleur.  
-Nous pouvons vous donner quelque chose de plus fort po…  
-Non… Non, si je prend quelque chose de plus fort ça m’assomme, je ne préfère pas.  
-Encore cette paranoïa ?  
-Je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! Juste réaliste.»

Brock soupira doucement, regardant sa main portant les marques des greffes de peau, il soupira doucement pour chasser à nouveau ses mauvaises pensées. Le médecin termina de noter quelque mots avant de relever la tête vers le brun pour se remettre à parler.

« -Et si on parlait de cet incident Brock, il y a une semaine de ça vous avez agressé deux patients et blessé trois médecins avant d'être maîtrisé, qu'est-ce qui s’est  passé? »

Brock se pinça à nouveau les lèvres, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

« -Vous me tapez sur le système Docteur, laissez moi rentrer chez moi.  
-Brock, vous souffrez de SPT, en plus de grave brûlures sur le corps, vous savez très bien ce que cela signifie…  
-Foutaises ! Haussa t-il le ton, la voix lui faisant mal, Je vais parfaitement bien, vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense votre foutue SPT.  
-Brock, votre cas est plus préoccupant que vous ne le croyez, vous êtes plus instable que vous ne le pensez, je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser sortir, cette attaque dans le couloir n'était pas anodine vous le savez comme moi...Je vous repose la question Brock : Pourquoi avoir attaqué Monsieur Sanderson ? »

Brock passa une main sur sa visage, touchant doucement les bandages qui cachaient la moitié de son visage et empêchaient son œil gauche d'y voir. Le brun resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de regarder le médecin. Il avait si mal, sa respiration s'accéléra, il respirait par le nez, rapidement.

« -J…. C'était un Agent d'HYDRA…  
-Non Brock, ce n'était pas un Agent d'HYDRA. C'était un patient qui à été brûlé lors d'un accident de moto.  
-C'était un Agent d'HYDRA je vous dis. Il était là pour me tuer.  
-Vous avez dit un nom si je me souviens bien du rapport de mon collègue, vous avez parlé d'une personne appelée « Pierce » Je me trompe ? »

Brock releva le regard vers le médecin, fixant celui-ci longtemps avant de baisser le regard et se remettre à fixer la fenêtre.

« -Qui est ce Pierce ?  
-Personne »

Il grimaça avant de pousser une faible plainte, sa main tremblante venait se poser sur son visage, il avait mal, il avait tellement mal, et pourtant la douleur il la connaissait, il l'avait connue, embrassée, et s'était englouti dedans à plusieurs reprises au point de prendre son pieds dedans et de ne plus la ressentir. Mais celle-là….Celle-là était différente.

« -J'ai mal…  
-Je peux vous donner des cachets si vous le souhaitez. »

Brock hocha la tête, il lécha ses lèvres gercées et craquelées, observant ses mains avant de venir doucement serrer son sweat gris. Il remonta ses jambes sur le fauteuil avec une grande difficulté pour son genou droit qui avait encore un peu de mal à se remettre du choc. Il posa ses lèvres sur le seul genou qu'il avait réussi à remonter contre son torse douloureux. Le médecin s'était levé pour prendre les cachets sur son bureau et un verre d'eau déposé dessus. Il s'avança vers Brock, posant le tout devant lui. Le brun évitait le contacte physique autant que visuel.

« -On vous retire vos bandages demain de ce que j'ai compris.  
-Oui... »

Brock attrapa le petit gobelet en plastique, avalant les deux cachets avant de prendre le verre et boire une grande gorgée pour essayer de faire passer ses pilules dans sa gorge abîmée. Il reporta son attention sur la baie vitrée, raclant sa gorge abîmée. Il était pitoyable, faible et complètement épuisé. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait sa vie.

« -J'aimais mon job…  
-Pouvez-vous me redire où vous travailliez Brock ?  
-J...J'étais… Il se racla la gorge encore une fois avant de déglutir difficilement. J'étais un Agent du SHIELD. Leader de la STRIKE Force Alpha.  
-Que signifie le SHIELD ?  
-Stratégie Habileté Intervention Exécution et Logistique Défensive. On protège ce qui doit être protégé…  
-Comment vous en êtes arrivé là Brock ? »

Brock se contenta de fixer en silence la vitre, il faisait beau aujourd'hui, la vue était plutôt dégagée. Il oubliait souvent que le monde continuait à vivre… Même si lui était entre la vie et la mort. Brock aurait préféré mourir, il se le répétait souvent. Il était un combattant, si il devait mourir, c'était exclusivement de la main d'un autre après une dure confrontation… Et pourtant, là maintenant, Brock aurait certainement appuyé sur la détente de son arme pour mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait suffisamment souffert...suffisamment fait de mal. Il ne voulait pas recommencer.

Comment il en était arrivé là ? Bonne Question.


End file.
